Carta de amor (Sukook)
by Vernikore
Summary: Palabras de un escritor a su joven amante. Yoon Gi se ve envuelto en un amor que no logra comprender ni describir, por aquellas palabras que tan bien conoce.


"Las palabras no siempre reflejan lo que se intenta decir"

Yoon Gi

Dentro de la cabeza de cada persona se encuentran encerrados un sinfín de pensamientos, sueños, ilusiones y metas. Cada uno de los que habitamos la tierra, nos dirigimos hacia un lugar predilecto. Cada persona busca lograr sus objetivos. Pero el gran dilema radica en cómo conseguir eso que deseamos.

Yo me consideró un individuo promedio. Cada día trascurre igual. La rutina me parece algo tedioso, pero no puedo dejar de seguirla. Mi mundo únicamente se centra en encontrar las palabras precisas para no meterme en ningún problema y seguir existiendo. El lograr vivir modestamente, poder ser un hombre que no luche con las otras personas y pueda en un futuro mirar atrás y saber que su vida no fue tan mala es mi meta.

El trabajo al que tanto tiempo le dediqué, y que tantas ilusiones me llevó a forjar. Hoy se ha vuelto una constante lucha. Lucha para no abandonarlo. Esto no significa que sea un trabajo que no me guste, es sólo que me he dado cuenta que cuanto más me sumerjo en la redacción y corrección de historias, voy perdiendo la mía. La vida que voy creando… me roba mis días.

Cada persona puede decidir en que enfocar su esfuerzo, elegir cuál es la carrera que más le agrada, el problema surge cuando la realidad supera a la ilusión. Es entonces que la rutina se apodera de todos nuestros pensamientos. Tengo la esperanza de poder, en algún momento, dejar de lado estos pensamientos y volver a disfrutar como tiempo atrás, la alegría de una nueva frase, de un nuevo personaje, de una idea pero hasta que no pueda lograrlo, tendré que seguir compartiendo mi mediocridad.

El escritor se hace a sí mismo y crea mundos hermosos, crea nuevos pensamientos, inserta su pensamiento en los demás, aún cuando él mismo no esté completamente seguro de lo que dice. Pueden existir personas que se enamoren de aquellos hombres que moldeamos, pero la gran muralla con la que nos topamos la mayoría de los que escribimos y soñamos, es que el mundo real no puede ser tan perfecto. Que por mucho que plasmemos nuestros pensamientos, estos no siempre se verán concretados, e incluso podrían ser criticados y menospreciados.

El amor puede ser en las palabras escritas, lo mejor, pero en el momento en que volteamos la mirada hacia la persona amada, puede ser un gran balde de agua fría. El recordar todas las veces en la que nos enamoramos y sufrimos el peso de la decepción puede atormentarnos día a día.

Yo igual que muchas personas, en los días pasados, pensaba que encontrar el amor, era lo más maravilloso que podría pasarme. Estuve mucho tiempo esperando a la persona correcta. Cuando al fin la espera me había desesperado, llegó él… Jung Kook. Ese hombre con cara despreocupada y mirada solitaria. Ese hombre que tenía una afición por ser visto como sombrío. Me enamoré de él. Fue un amor silencioso, que se metió sigilosamente, mientras contemplaba esos ojos tímidos y esas manos temblorosas.

Él en sus momentos de mayor alegría me mostro miles de colores y de nuevos paisajes. Me dio una nueva mirada a aquel mundo que creía conocer. Los dos nos balanceamos en la corriente de nuestro amor. Este no es un amor arrasador y bestial. Es esa clase de amor, que nace de dos personas que mutuamente se admiran y respetan. Qué es lo que el admira de mí, es algo que no puedo decir. Aún cuando pueda describir claramente lo que yo admiro en él. Ese hombre sin ningún esfuerzo se volvió especial en mi vida. El recuerdo de las miradas que compartimos, las platicas ocasionales y la gran confianza que me brinda, es algo que no puedo dejar ir. El saber que en los instantes de mayor tristeza él está conmigo, es algo que me hace feliz, pero también me llena de gran preocupación.

Él se merece a alguien mejor, a alguien que pueda darle la mano y sostenerlo. Yo simplemente soy un escritor de sueños y de mentiras creíbles. Ese joven que se une a mi soledad, aún cuando se desborde de sonrisas. Aún así la melancolía no puede desaparecer de sus ojos. Cada vez que lo veo, me doy cuenta que yo, lo único que hago es atarlo a mi caída. Tener esta clase de pensamientos no parece ser una buena señal. El mirar a la persona amada y sentirte inferior no debería ser algo que un amante padezca.

Los días se van mezclando en una clase de tenebrosa pesadilla. El contemplar el negro profundo de sus ojos, es lo que me hace seguir adelante. El poder retratarlo en mis cuartillas es lo que hace que pueda continuar escribiendo.

El amor entre dos personas no es una cosa sencilla. Él y yo, dos hombres que se han conocido mutuamente, que se comprenden. Tener miedo a la huída de la persona amada, pero también tener miedo a que permanezca y contemple tu destrucción, es un dilema que no puedo soportar. No quiero que llegue el día en que me dé cuenta que por mí, él sufre y se atormenta. El pedir su ayuda me hace sentir un ser despreciable.

¿Cómo luchar contra nuestras inseguridades?, ¿el ser egoísta puede ser una buena cualidad en el amor?

La vida en el momento en que se ve llena de rutina, se va también llenando de preguntas innecesarias. No hay duda de que lo amo. Que él con su pensamiento me complementa y me hace sentir agradecido. Pero el no saber si eso también lo hace a él feliz es un sentimiento que no puede ser definido.

Mi meta es poder plasmar mi amor en una palabra precisa, que él sienta, con cada sílaba que lea. Esa persona me hace escribir palabras de alegría, de agradecimiento, que siempre después de una lectura de sus ojos negros. Esas mentiras se transforman en algo hermoso, por el simple hecho de que aquellas palabras me unen más a él.

Un lector y un escritor, que mutuamente transformamos las palabras, en cadenas que nos atan, con cada frase, con cada letra…

Yo escribo para él. Para no olvidar esté amor inestable y tranquilo que me atormenta. Que me hace sentir esa alegría pasajera, que permanece en la memoria.


End file.
